


黑と白

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —日常向短篇—KT
Kudos: 3





	黑と白

他們習慣在只開著一盞燈的昏暗房間內交換彼此的吐息，當視力被削弱的時候其他的感官被放大無數倍。

七夕過去了一天堂本光一才有空回家住，兩位已經41歲的大男人已經不會再像20多歲的小毛頭那樣熱烈的儀式性的度過。

也許吧？

當兩人平和的吃完光一煮的晚餐後窩在一起看綜藝時，剛還覺得他們果然已經進入老夫老夫模式了。

但堂本剛沐浴完在床上安靜看書卻被另一個洗完澡出來混身水氣的男人撲倒的時候，他就又不這麼想了。

床頭燈被調暗、書被放在床頭櫃上、剛剛穿好的絲質睡衣又鬆開，堂本剛忍不住黏黏糊糊抱怨：“等下又得洗一次澡了～”

“我們可以一起洗。”

雙腿併攏著被抱在那人的胸前，堂本剛稍稍回籠的理智讓他有點疑惑，這次自己的雙腿怎麼在昏暗的房內看的如此清楚？

突然才意識到原來是堂本光一最近曬日光浴曬多了，膚色變黑，相較之下他的腿就真的白的發光了。

說真的，看著自己兩條腿隨著律動而一晃一晃顯得特別色氣，尤其...晃動的也不只是雙腿。

不知怎麼的堂本剛思緒就飄回了幾十年前，他們還少年時代，兩人一起在夏天流著汗吃著刨冰，只不過同樣都是汗水，一個是被暑氣熱的、另一個則是體力活動之下的汗水。

沒想到當年堂本光一因自己說沒有煉乳而流氓般的說著“那就用我的吧”的這句話會成真，只是堂本剛吃這個煉乳的位置不只是嘴巴而已。

“你在想什麼？”堂本光一發覺了堂本剛的分心，低頭啄吻他的眼角，寵溺的問。

“我在想......你的煉乳...”

“怎麼？Tsuyo想吃我的煉乳了？”挺了挺腰，滿意的看身下人扭動身子。

“想吃Kochan的煉乳～”

不過也不變的還有一點，那就是他也渴求著他，只是現在能夠更加從容不迫的闡述自己的慾望罷了。

“都給你。”

這次兩人都帶著一身水氣躺在床上，堂本剛累的連一根手指都懶得動了。

“Tsuyo～”

“嗯？”

“你的LF還沒發欸...”

“現在幾點？”

“11點40分了”

“不想發了好睏想睡覺！而且今天你做了飯，我又不能寫...”

“那就睡覺？不發了？”

“不發了！”

“嘿嘿嘿...那我們讓那群南瓜土豆們自己想像吧～”

END

—————————————————

給自己的生賀！  
睏的躺在床上也要肝出一篇...


End file.
